Erectile dysfunction (ED) is an ailment that impacts or inhibits a male's ability to achieve or sustain an erection of the penile organ for satisfactory sexual activity. ED may vary in severity. While some men have a total inability to achieve the erection, others have an inconsistent ability to achieve the erection or may sustain only brief erections. Over time, a variety of treatment options have been developed and are now available for men with ED. Among others, these treatment options include drugs that are administered orally, drugs that are administered directly into the penile organ, mechanical aids such as constriction rings and vacuum pumps, and surgical implants such as semi-rigid penile prosthesis, inflatable penile prosthesis, etc. Each treatment method has its own advantages and disadvantages. In addition to being used by men for treating ED, the above-described drugs and mechanical devices may also be used by men without ED who are seeking more enhanced erections. Externally-applied mechanical devices used to treat ED, such as constriction rings, may be unsafe, cause uncomfortable erections or impair ejaculation.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved method and apparatus for treating erectile dysfunction and that enhances penile enlargement.